


Ten years...

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jensen and Jared have met again after ten years apart.





	Ten years...

They were walking along one of the many shaded lanes the extensive grounds of the estate could boast, well concealed from the afternoon sun as well as detection of any kind by bushy crowns and low hanging boughs of the trees; old, sage, indulgent and accommodating.

Jensen was walking a few paces ahead, his heart beating rather rapidly in his chest as he talked of this and that, seemingly without drawing breath.

“... and now with our very own brewery in one of the newly restored outbuildings we will be able to make our own ale and I don’t have to tell you how – ”

“Jensen...”

Jensen stopped short and hastily looked at Jared who had caught up with him just then and placed a hand on his forearm, arresting his further movements as though afraid that he might bolt otherwise, considering how skittish he appeared to be.

“You are fond of home-made ale, are you not?” asked Jensen in a rush, a frown drawing his eyebrows together as though a wrong answer to such an innocuous query would be nothing short of detrimental.

Jared let out a short bark of laughter, sounding amused. “I certainly am.” A pause ensued before he continued, “Though, I must confess, not as greatly as I am fond of you.” His voice had dropped low and intimate.

Jensen released a breath he had been holding – then threw his head back, his body following in a graceful arc – and laughed.

Jared watched him mesmerized.

“I am glad to hear that,” said Jensen at length, beaming at him. “I never lost hope... I wanted to believe... but...you know... after all this time… I had no idea... ” Jensen rambled, tears of joy sparkling like stars in his eyes.

He tilted his head to the side and was presently looking up at Jared with a slight squint as he tried to reconcile the man in front of him – muscular, tanned, shaggy and bearded – with a puppyish, sweet, lanky youth he once knew. “It’s been – ”

“ – ten years,” said Jared with a nod. “I well remember.”

He placed both hands on Jensen’s face, tenderly framing it within his palms, his thumb caressing Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen held his breath again, feeling the rough texture and callouses. Tentatively he mimicked Jared, lifting his own hand and placing it against the side of Jared’s face, marveling at the thick growth that covered it. It made Jared look older, more mature.

“I am thinking of shaving it off now that I am back on land,” murmured Jared, slowly rubbing his cheek up and down against Jensen’s palm like a cat.

“I like it,” said Jensen softly, wondering what it would feel like against his bare skin.

Jared chuckled; the sound, low and warm, sent a jolt of heat through Jensen.

“Nah; you just like the fact that I look older than you these days,” he said with an impish grin, his dimples finally making an appearance.

“Idiot,” muttered Jensen fondly, shaking his head. “I do not care how you look as long as I can look at you.”

He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Jared’s.


End file.
